


The Photographer

by bardocksheadband



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BadaGine, Boudoir, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Oneshot, Photography, Sexy Gine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardocksheadband/pseuds/bardocksheadband
Summary: Bardock takes his job as a photographer so seriously that he's never noticed his barista has a crush on him. Gine finds the best way to change that.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Photographer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardockswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardockswife/gifts).



> This literally came to me in a dream...

Great.

It was  _ those _ types of idiots again.

Bardock's eye that wasn't in the viewfinder twitched as the young couples kept throwing up gang signs or putting bunny ears behind each other's heads. "Hey!" he barked. "That old lady that brought you guys in here said she wanted a _ nice _ picture. Not whatever goofy thing you're trying to do. Sit still."

One of the brats rolled her eyes at the photographer. "That  _ old lady _ is my mother, and she's going to be happy with whatever we give her."

Bardock's eyes narrowed. He wasn't expecting to argue with a teenager today, but sometimes life goes in that direction. "You ain't the one paying me, kid. Shut the hell up and smile."

The girl's boyfriend stood up and got close to Bardock's face as their little friends gasped at the photographer's rudeness. "You can't talk to customers that way, geezer! We're going to talk to your boss!"

_ Geezer? _

Bardock blinked.

_ The hell? When did I become a geezer? I'm only twenty-five. _

The photographer shook his head to regain his tough demeanor and glowered down at the high school jock ten years younger than himself. "Tough shit, benchwarmer. I  _ am _ the boss."

The boy's following insult was silenced by the malicious look that had overtaken Bardock's face. He had a reputation of being the best in the family photo business due to scaring unruly children into taking a decent photo. The athlete was now up close and personal with how he did it. He gulped and went back to his group of friends, whispering to them to listen to whatever the photographer had to say.

Bardock smirked and returned to his tripod to snap the photo of the couples who were now posing correctly. "Don't forget to smile!"

The teens all smiled through their sweat and the flash of light went off, signaling that they were now free from the devil's lair. Bardock held up a finger that made them freeze in their tracks as he scrolled through to make sure nobody had their eyes closed. He gave them the thumbs up and they ran out of the store and into the safety of the crowded mall as fast as they could.

"Still got it," Bardock chuckled to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text the woman who wanted the photograph of the football players and cheerleaders for whatever social media post she had planned. Once he got a million heart emojis after sending her a preview, he decided it was time to take a break. He grabbed his phone and keys before placing his camera strap over his neck. After he had all he needed, he pulled the shutters of the store down and locked them. He double-checked the window to see he put the sign up saying when he'd return.

He was so into his camera and flipping through the pictures on the screen that he barely glanced up at Monkey's Bananas, the only cafe in the food court that served good coffee.

"I'll have my usual."

"Looks like you need double espresso shots today."

Bardock finally looked up longer than a second to see the barista smirking at him with a gloved hand on her hip. Her short dark hair was at an appropriate length where she didn't need to tie it up, but she still had to wear the bright yellow hat. He loved coming during Gine's shift. She always made his coffee perfectly and she was nice to look at, too.

"Think I look that bad?"

Gine laughed and took the debit card that he dug out of his wallet. She handed it back to him along with the receipt that came out after swiping it. "You've got those dark circles under your eyes again like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't. I got a surge of clients after that baby's photoshoot went viral," Bardock studied the thin paper and arched an eyebrow. "You didn't charge me for the sandwich?"

The barista blushed slightly when his dark eyes were on her again. "Consider it a gift."

She was always so good to him.

The photographer opened his wallet again and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. He was going to put it inside the jar but decided to reach for her hand instead. Both of their cheeks were pink as he squeezed it and left the money. Her eyes widened at the amount.

"Bardock! That's way too much!"

"Consider it a gift," he winked and took his items from the other barista who slid them over the counter to him. "Have a great day, Gine."

The barista reached out to him to stop him, but he was too fast for her and there was another customer in line. She had known Bardock for over a year and still hadn't found the courage to ask him out. The only relationship he ever seemed interested in was with his camera. As Gine stared at the photographer sitting at the table once more focusing on his pictures, she decided once and for all she was going to make her move.

* * *

**Can you meet me in the food court when you're done?**

After feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Bardock pulled it out and caught himself grinning at who had texted him. It was his barista.

**Sure. I need a refill anyway.**

_ Bing!  _

**;)**

Bardock put his phone next to his laptop face up incase Gine decided to send him another message. He stuck his tongue out in concentration while enhancing the color of the athletes' uniforms. Sometimes his favorite photography was done in the store with the simple green screen in the back. Monday through Thursday he spent at the mall, Friday through Sunday he traveled to wherever the clients wanted him. He was always booked solid and his best friend was his camera. Bardock's life was work, and there was no time for play.

_ Bing! _

His phone lit up again and he picked it up faster than he thought he would.

**Ah I forgot I'm leaving early today for an appointment. Can you call me rn?**

Bardock stared hard at the abbreviation. What the hell is 'rn'? Registered nurse? He opened another tab and quickly did a Google search to find out it meant 'right now', which made a lot more sense.

He tapped his fingers while trying to decide if he wanted to continue editing or give the barista a call. Gine had made the decision for him when her picture took over his entire screen. She was holding up the peace sign from behind the counter when he snapped it. Her hair was much longer back then, but Bardock had to admit the short hair looked hot as hell on her. As much as he loved the old picture, he definitely needed a new one. Bardock swiped across and held the phone up to his ear.

"What's up, Monkey girl?"

"Hey! So I had a favor to ask you. I know you're super, super busy and booked all the time but I was hoping you could fit in some time to take some pictures of me."

It was as if she had heard his prior thoughts. Bardock hummed into the phone while opening up his schedule on his computer. The only possible day he could do it this week would be late at night. "I could squeeze you anytime after eight pm. It can't be done at the store though, mall's closed."

"Oh, I know. Could you come over to my apartment tonight?"

"Uh..." Bardock  _ really _ wanted to edit those photos, but he didn't want to disappoint Gine. His deadline wasn't until the end of the week, anyway. He sighed and leaned back in his swivel chair. "Alright. Just text me the address."

"Yay! You're the best, B!"

"What's this for, anyway? You want a new profile picture or something?"

Gine had grown silent for a while, and Bardock held the phone in front of his face just to see if she was still on the other end. When he heard her voice once more, he brought the device back to his ear.

"Well... you see, I always wanted to be a model and need to start building up a portfolio so... I was hoping you'd do like a boudoir type of photoshoot or something."

_ Boudoir? _

Bardock didn't need to Google that one, but it did make him quiet. He had never photographed anyone in lingerie and never wanted to. As artistic as it could be, he felt like a creep having to edit women's bodies so personally. But Gine was his friend, and it wouldn't be so weird. Right?

"Bardock?"

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Gine. I'm here. I'd be happy to do it."

Her screaming caused him to pull the phone away, and her loud voice could be heard from a distance. "Thank you! I'll send you the address! I'll be dressed and ready at eight!"

After they said their goodbyes, Bardock stared at the blank screen of his phone. He didn't want to crush her dreams, but Gine was much too short to be a model. Maybe a social media model, but then again Bardock just couldn't see that sweet barista flaunting her body for the world to see. Either way, he had already made the promise. With a sigh, he saved his work and shut his laptop down.

* * *

Unsure of how good the lighting would be in her apartment, Bardock brought his truck full of equipment. Thankfully Gine lived in a townhouse area where there were no stairs. He parked directly in front of her gated one-bedroom, and before he could even knock on the door, it opened to reveal the barista in a silky black robe that showed off her toned legs.

Bardock did his best not to ogle at her for too long and fought to keep his gaze on her large eyes only. She looked so happy to see him that it made his chest ache - in a good way.

"Am I good to start setting up?"

"Of course."

Bardock looked over his shoulder twice at her when walking back to the truck. That appointment she had must have been for her hair. It had a lot more bounce to it than normal. Had she been planning on this before he even agreed to it?

Once he had brought everything inside and set it all up near the black couch that would work perfectly for the scenery, Bardock dug inside a plastic bag. Gine watched in curiosity from the corner of her living room to see what else he had brought for the photoshoot.

"I did some research," Bardock mumbled while handing a small box to her. "Jewelry makes a good prop for boudoir shoots so I got you a little something."

Gine took the box from him gently and with a wide smile she couldn't contain. She removed the lid and squealed at the shimmering gold studs. She quickly put them on and wrapped her arms around the photographer's neck, pressing against his camera and causing him to stumble back a little before holding her in return.

"I love them so much! Thank you!"

For once Bardock had purchased a gift for someone other than himself, and it was nice to spend some of the money he accumulated from his passion business when it meant being embraced by the cute barista. "You're welcome," he spoke into the top of her head while swaying her gently. "Are you ready?"

Gine nodded excitedly after releasing him. It didn't even take a second's thought for her to remove her robe and drop it down to her black stilettos. Bardock's eyes widened at the sight of her body in nothing but a bra and g-string. After stuttering out some incoherent noises, Bardock turned around to face the empty couch so she wouldn't notice his arousal.

He was focused on his breathing and closed his eyes as the sound of her heels tapped against the hardwood. He knew when he opened them, she was going to be lying provocatively in front of him. Bardock had to get in control of the tightening in his pants. He wasn't some damn teenager discovering breasts for the first time. He had been called a geezer earlier that morning, for crying out loud. The photographer had a job to do. He wasn't going to let this beautiful siren lead him astray.

Feeling ready and keeping in mind that Gine was only his barista, he opened his eyes and adjusted the ring lights that were going to be used to illuminate the model. He would glance down at her occasionally while adjusting the light to make sure it was perfect. The photographer returned to the front of the couch and nodded in approval of his own work.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly while raising his camera up. His left eye went into the viewfinder to get the best angle of his subject.

"You want these photos to be sexy or classy?"

"Can we make it a little of both?"

_ Of course, Monkey girl. _

Bardock nodded and lowered his camera slightly to instruct her on what pose to get into. "Can you hold that pillow underneath your body and arch your hips up a little?"

"Like this?"

Bardock chuckled as she attempted to get into the pose he had in mind. "Close. Lower your butt a little. You look like a ghost is trying to lift you up. Let it feel natural. There shouldn't be any straining."

Once Gine felt comfortable, she rested her cheek on the pillow and looked at him with bedroom eyes. The smile he previously had completely faded when she whispered softly. "Is this what you want?"

_ You have no idea.  _

Bardock blew out the air he hadn't realized he was holding in, and it brushed some of his bangs off his sweaty forehead. If he didn't start taking these photos, he'd be trapped in dirty thoughts about what it would be like to have her in his sheets, holding onto  _ his _ pillow. Doing his part as a professional, Bardock lifted the camera up and snapped the shot.

"Perfect."

Once the clock struck nine, Bardock had gotten multiple shots of Gine in different positions. She sat on the edge of the couch and waited for him to speak his mind after scrolling through his work. The photographer was bothered by something that was consistent in each frame.

"We don't have any of you smiling."

"Models don't smile, B."

"Can you do it one time for me?"

The two were turning red once more at the sweet suggestion and Gine relieved him by giving him a thumbs up. "Anything for my best customer."

"Great," Bardock had to delete a few repetitive shots to make room on his memory card after forgetting to bring a fresh one. "Alright-"

The photographer paused with his camera halfway up. After all the sexual and suggestive poses Gine had been in tonight, it was her brilliant smile that did him in. Her arms were behind her back to make her exposed chest pop out more and her beautiful eyes were shining. Bardock not only had sweat dripping down his face, but his nose was beginning to drip red liquid.

"Bardock! Your nose is bleeding!" Gine jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get toilet paper to use since she had no tissues. She sat him down on the couch and instructed him to pinch his nostrils together while holding the soft material. She tilted his head forward and rubbed his back. "Are you okay!? Poor thing, you got blood all over your shirt!"

"I'm fine," he spoke in a stuffy voice. "I think I need to head out after this."

Gine frowned to his face but then smiled deviously when she rested her head against his shoulder. Her plan was working.

* * *

Bardock was at work as early as the mall security guards would let him be. He printed out Gine's photos and sealed them in a large envelope. All he needed to do was make them slightly brighter as there was no editing to be done to her perfect physique.

**Morning, Monkey girl. My first client of the day is coming at 10:30. See me before that?**

_ Bing! _

**No problem, bloody boogers ;-)**

Dammit!

How'd he know she'd come up with some snarky nickname already for the embarrassing incident? Bardock hadn't had a nosebleed in years and that smile of hers was the one to bring one out of him. He ignored the tomato emojis she was spamming him with and edited the athletes' photos for an hour. Just as he was feeling accomplished, he heard a whistle coming from the entrance.

"Hey, B. I brought you a large coffee with plenty of espresso."

"Is that my form of payment?"

"What? Not good enough?"

Bardock rolled his eyes and took the coffee from her. She sat down on the chair next to him and observed the image displayed on his computer. She really was willing to pay him for his wonderful work, but he refused to give her a price. Her eyes roamed over to the envelope that had her name written on it.

"Ooh! Are those the pictures?"

"All yours for the taking. What agency are you bringing them to?"

"Agency?" Gine blinked and then flushed when Bardock looked at her strangely. She had completely forgotten about her little lie and figured now was a good time to come clean. She grabbed both of his hands into hers and swiveled him around to face her. "I'm going to be honest with you. Photography is your whole life and I knew the only way to really get your attention was to have a photo shoot."

Bardock scrunched his eyebrows together but kept holding her hands. "Why would you want my attention?"

"Because I like you, dummy. I have from the start. You're too damn distracted all the time to notice."

The photographer's chest heaved while looking into the eyes of the barista. She was right about him being distracted by his craft, but there was something else he loved to do. Coffee, conversations, and time spent with  _ her _ .

"I like you, too, Gine."

"Apparently a lot," she coughed under her breath and she giggled at his scowl. "What do you think about a date after work?"

"I think that would be alright," Bardock smirked and even dared to kiss both of her hands. The action made her blush more than she already had been. "So you're saying these sexy pictures are all mine?"

"Of course," Gine leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Maybe next time you can do one of me naked."

The barista left the photographer stunned into his chair with a kiss on his cheek. She waved and sauntered off to her cafe where he would be meeting her for lunch as usual. He ran a hand through his messy spikes and glanced at the time. His next client would be coming any minute. Bardock drank water to cool himself and his thoughts down. The sound of voices caused him to lower his bottle and glance at the entrance.

It was two flamed hair males, a man and his son.

"Father! I don't _ want _ a picture!"

"You're going to take one and like it!"

"I don't have to listen to you! Mother says I'm a prince!"

Bardock laughed darkly under his breath. He was going to enjoy scaring this little shit into listening.

  
  



End file.
